<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安全屋 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300573">安全屋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她像擦拭她的爱枪一样抚摸罗伊，为他除去疲劳与灰尘，熟悉他，拆解他，修理他，拼好他使他在人前威风八面，大杀四方。<br/>===============================<br/>[大写加粗的女A男O预警] - 其实我根本没看过这个设定的文，随便写写，超雷慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安全屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>霍克艾拎着新国外卖走向罗伊留给她的地址，坐落在花街柳巷几个街区外的安全屋。几天前答应马斯坦陪他度过发情期的对话不真实地漂浮在她的记忆里，只有这个陌生的地址证明那不是她幻梦或臆想。</p><p>她敲门，铁门打开一条缝，伸出一只手把她抓进去然后又咯噔一声把门撞合上并上锁。罗伊的信息素味道充盈着整套房子，进来的瞬间一丝红晕爬上了霍克艾中尉的脸颊。</p><p>除去伊斯瓦尔边境的山里，她还没有在私密的地方与她的上司独处过。他们早已表明心迹，却只能在军营里刻意保持距离，在司令部掩人耳目地偷取一两刻亲密。</p><p>“你是怎么找到这种地方的？”莉莎感到奇怪地问。</p><p>她没有等到回答就被一团热源抱住扑倒在沙发上，罗伊撑在她上方面色潮红喘着气。</p><p>他外面披着军装外套，里面只穿着睡衣衬衫，脸上挂着细微的汗。罗伊比她高十公分多，垂下阴影笼罩着她，趴在她胸口有意无意地把脑袋埋进霍克艾柔软的胸脯之中，贪婪地吸食女性Alpha令人镇静的气息。</p><p>她突然觉得好奇，“你以前都是怎么办的？”</p><p>“补水，抑制剂，避孕药，找个算得过去的beta来几发。”</p><p>霍克艾中尉伸出手抚摸他的头发，常年摸枪的手指覆盖着茧，在黑色的短发间摩擦。</p><p>“像我这样的？”她语气冷静的听不出醋意。</p><p>“不……”马斯坦模糊地发出声音，嘴里叼着她的衬衣扣子试图用牙齿和舌头将它们解锁。肩上披的外套不知何时已经脱落，衬衣也聊胜于无地褪去大半，正致力于把霍克艾中尉身上的织物也一并弄走。</p><p>但听到她的问句罗伊有些不满地停下了动作，手肘撑起上半身，向前抬头看向他的下属，“没有人像你一样。你是我的Alpha。”他狭长的凤眼竟还带着一丝威严，仿佛在颁布一项政令。</p><p>莉莎有被这景象愉悦到。</p><p>他们都知道马斯坦才是掌控全局的那个人，而她只掌控他。</p><p>霍克艾中尉开始放任自己沿着本能沉沦，抱紧怀里的男人，亲吻他额头上的薄汗，发红的面颊，湿润的睫毛，颤抖的鼻尖和不安分的唇。</p><p>“莉莎……莉莎……”罗伊被温柔的爱抚逼到痛苦，双腿间粘腻的液体蜿蜒淌下，在空气中逐渐变凉，带着空虚和急迫的触感。“求你了……”</p><p>他抓住霍克艾的手使它贴在自己脸上，盖住泫然欲泣的眼睛，她能隔着眼皮摸到底下精细的造物如何脆弱又如何热情。细碎的黑色刘海散在他脸上，“……求你了……中尉。”</p><p>“是，长官。”霍克艾翻身将男人压到沙发上。他们仍然面对面，只是上下颠倒。现在她可以轻松将罗伊美好的肉体尽收眼底。雕塑般的胸肌和腹肌微微紧绷，似乎透着无助，等待她的下一步动作。</p><p>心灵不论，战争其实没有给他的身体留下太多伤痕。并不是命运之神眷顾他，只是眷顾火焰炼金术师最绚烂的实力。莉莎突然有种给他留下痕迹的冲动，为了这一切。但她卓绝的意志力和狙击手习惯性的克制阻止了这个想法。</p><p>“进来……”罗伊双臂扶住自己的大腿，露出专属于Omega的烂漫之地。他手把手尽心调教他的下属，用百分之两百的耐心和严格标准——他会非常严格，直到双方都筋疲力尽，达到极限。</p><p>中尉跪在他身前，双手虔诚地覆上罗伊大腿内侧。常年摸枪在莉莎手上各处留下厚厚的茧，尤其是右手食指指腹，像细砂纸一样磨过Omega因为激素变得异常光滑的皮肤。罗伊为此呻吟出声。</p><p>想起在某种性别科普的册子里看过，莉莎试探性地把手指伸向他湿润的小穴，指甲修剪整齐的食指毫无阻力地顺着润滑进入两个指节，被柔软温热的内壁紧紧包裹。但她严格来讲还是处子，并不知道自己的行为有没有取悦到对方。事实上，光是看到马斯坦抱起双腿敞开在她面前就足以让年轻Alpha的理智化为灰烬。她曲起指节，醉心于对方随着她动作轻挪颤抖的样子。</p><p>而在罗伊感受中，下属的表现远不算完美。</p><p>“不，”罗伊不满地哼出声，把沉迷探索未知的莉莎拉回现实。</p><p>“您不舒服吗？”她带着歉意问。</p><p>“不够。”毫无羞耻。</p><p>无需多余言语，霍克艾中尉满足了他的要求。硬挺的阴茎长驱直入，她不得不咬紧牙关才没有立即被夹射。</p><p>操。军旅生涯带走了少女的稚气，带给她风沙，烟草，火药，脏话。长期匍匐的狙击手生涯在她手肘和膝盖上留下厚厚的老茧，在她精神中留下坚硬干涸的堡垒。她极擅长等待，可以为了目标趴在地上几个小时，十几个甚至几十个小时，为了让更多敌人倒下，更多战友不会倒下。</p><p>操。</p><p>她引以为傲的耐性抛弃了她，在进入温柔乡的瞬间丢盔弃甲。顾不上确认对方感受，Alpha无师自通地抽插起来，肉体拍打，水声杂乱，毫无章法，仅凭本能。幸好Omega的身体正是完美地为此准备的。</p><p>罗伊并非没有经历过经验丰富的情人。他从小耳濡目染，长大后更是男女通吃。他自以为不会再被性事所扰，但编码在基因里的向往并不为理智或经验修改。他的Alpha在他体内，仅凭这点就能给他高潮。</p><p>过去留下的临时标记被层层阻隔剂味道掩盖，但此刻他们不需要掩饰任何。他们需要一个全新的标记，永久的，完全的，正式的。那正是霍克艾来这里的意义。</p><p>莉莎只觉得嘴唇发干，她摸索着啃咬着罗伊后颈上甜美的腺体。那里因为发情的关系红肿又灼热，连带着罗伊的脖子和脑袋都透着红。被汗水打湿贴在皮肤上的黑色刘海，又因为颤抖滑落向下。中尉的体温始终比罗伊要低一点，她的鼻尖蹭在罗伊脖子上时让他凉得战栗了一下。</p><p>罗伊的肉穴被完全操开了，主动吞吐着入侵，洞口翻出一层冒着细小气泡的白浆，快要沿着臀肉滴落下去。体液，激素，神经，肌肉，所有信号层层递进又像是瞬间涌入罗伊的大脑，腾起火焰般将他架在糟糕的边缘烘烤。血色充盈在他脸上，马斯坦只觉得被一下下撞进沙发垫里，躯体淫乱湿软而无法自控，没法再扶住自己。</p><p>霍克艾及时接住他，抓住他的两条腿使它们搭在自己肩膀上挂住，然后俯下身撑在罗伊两侧。她开始加速。罗伊的双腿沉重地搭在她肩上，但掩盖在莉莎娇小的表象和柔软金发下的是有力的肌肉。她像擦拭她的爱枪一样抚摸罗伊，为他除去疲劳与灰尘，熟悉他，拆解他，修理他，拼好他使他在人前威风八面，大杀四方；以及最重要的——填满他的弹夹。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>过了好一会，莉莎终于找回她的语言能力。“你还好吗？”</p><p>“嗯哼。” ，他躺在混乱堆叠成一团的被子上，尽管两人都大汗淋漓，罗伊看起来却已恢复游刃有余的样子。他支起身体一只手扶着脸颊，另一只手把玩霍克艾金色的长发，愉悦地说，“我饿了。”</p><p>“……自己去热外卖。”莉莎回答他。</p><p>罗伊摆出日常逃避工作的无辜嘴脸，“过分，这时候不应该你照顾我吗？”</p><p>大概是出于基因里的保护欲或者跟这个难搞的男人打交道久了，霍克艾翻了个白眼，挣扎着坐了起来。她在卧室入口找到了方向相反的两只拖鞋，准备去厨房看看有什么餐具可用。</p><p>当她在灶台边站定的时候，罗伊不知何时已跟了过来。男人从背后环住她的腰肢，肩膀压在她的肩膀上，下巴搁在她头发上，毫无自觉地在她耳畔呼吸。</p><p>“起开，你很重的。”莉莎说。</p><p>“嗯哼。”罗伊低头把脸贴在她头发上，并不打算动。</p><p>他们的休假还有三天，足够留下很多记忆。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>